


The Legend of the Death Crews

by Dolt



Category: The Death Crews
Genre: M/M, Moments of violence, Slight hinting at a relationship, graphic details at points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolt/pseuds/Dolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Death Crews came to be. Post Apocalyptic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of the Death Crews

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone that I wrote for a friend.

It was a dark night with thick clouds blocking out both the moon and stars. They had been running from squat to squat for over a week and now found themselves tired and cold in a back alley of Reno. They were scared and nearly out of food and water. The raid came upon them as a blindsided bullhead rush overwhelming them before they had a chance to blink. So much blood, so much death, fire and smoke everywhere. They thought they were safe from the two large factions that had sprung from the rubble of the world. When the world came to an end and the dead started coming back people gathered in small groups and sought refuge. This brought forth the two larger of the four factions. The first became known as the Forlorn, a group that occupied old hospitals, clinics, and nursing homes. The second became known as the Reapers, a group that occupied military bases, prisons, and police stations.

The two factions did not care for each other but they lived by the same idea. Either join them or be killed. The group avoided them as best they could, but the Reapers found them and wouldn't take no for an answer. They killed over half the group and destroyed their base. The survivors fled with what little they could carry. Barely enough food to last a week considering there were seven people left alive. Water was getting hard to come by. Morale was low in the group and a few people were starting to become aggravated. If they didn't find a place to stay at soon all would be lost as the group tore itself apart. For the time being they would stay in the alley. People were already begging to make shelters for themselves.

"What the fuck do you plan on having us do now Dalton? We have listened to you all along and look where we are. Why the hell should we keep following you?" Payton yelled as he moved towards Dalton.

"I plan on making for that gas station in the morning. We can set up shop there for a while. Our scouts used it as a safe haven back in the day. There will be food and water inside along with weapons." Dalton said irritably as he paced back and forth.

"What makes you think there is anything left? Someone could have looted it by now!" Payton said furiously.

"Come on Payton have a little faith!" Dalton yelled in his face.

"Your leadership has always gotten us into trouble! Ever since we were in high school! We went with you to the movies and you got us put on a no show list! We lost a lot of good people last week because of your leadership! You worthless asshole!" Payton yelled back getting into Dalton's face.

"Back down Payton or I will end you!" Dalton yelled at Payton.

"Bring it on if you think you can!" Payton yelled while shoving Dalton.

Dalton raised his fist to hit Payton in the face when the rest of the group took action. Corbin and Zach grabbed Payton and pulled him back. Jacob and Nicole pulled Dalton back. Riley got between the two groups and prepared to hold them apart. Corbin and Zach were easily holding Payton back as he struggled to get free. Jacob and Nicole on the other hand were having trouble holding Dalton back. Corbin and Zach pulled Payton back and drug him away as Dalton started advancing on them. Jacob wrapped his legs around Dalton's legs and his arms around Dalton trying to stop him. Nicole got behind Dalton and shoved him to the ground. She then helped Jacob pin him to the ground.

"Dalton calm down. We are all on edge right now and you are not helping things." Riley said calmly to Dalton while standing next to him.

"Fine if you all want to side with him then I will sit back and shut up." Dalton replied to Riley angrily.

"I never said he was right. You just need to calm down." Riley replied to Dalton calmly.

"Why should I? There is nothing left for any of us. You all know this." Dalton replied to Riley in a manner of fact tone.

"You need to calm down because you're our leader. You need to have faith when no one else does for all of us. We look to you for strength when we are weak." Riley said to Dalton sadly.

"I never asked for this and you know it." Dalton replied to Riley.

"You didn't have to. We all looked to you when shit went south." Jacob said still tangled around Dalton.

"We trusted you in high school and we still trust you now. We are just scared is all." Nicole said to Dalton.

"So am I." Dalton said with the sound of defeat in his voice.

"Everyone good now?" Corbin asked the group while still holding onto Payton.

"Ya we're good now." Dalton said forcing himself to his feet.

"I love you like a brother man. I mean it you understand?" Payton said looking right at Dalton.

"Ya I know, we just have a lot on our minds now." Dalton replied to Payton.

Everyone went back to assembling a make shift camp now that the little endeavor was over with. They took old sheets and dumpsters and made sleeping quarters large enough for three to sleep comfortably. There were three dumpsters so the group divided them up evenly. Zach and Payton took the one closest to the opening of the alley. Dalton, Jacob, and Corbin took the one in the middle. Nicole and Riley took the one at the back of the dead end alley. Zach and Payton slept in a spooning position with Zach as the big spoon and Payton as the little spoon. Riley slept at one end of her dumpster and Nicole at the other. Corbin and Jacob slept on the same side of their dumpster with a space in between them. Dalton sat with his back against a wall of the dumpster, wide awake and listening to the sounds of the night.

He could hear gunshots and screaming off in the distance. The rumble of a zombie horde chasing something. Crickets chirping like nothing had changed. But if he focused and blocked out all those sounds he could hear something amazing. He could hear Zach and Payton talking in their sleep. He could hear Corbin snoring as always. The soft steady breathing of Jacob. Nicole and Riley were to far away but he imagined they were sound asleep and safe from harm. Quiet as always he got up and got out of the dumpster. He checked the holster at his hip for his magnum and found it still there, he felt the machete at his back and the twelve gauge at his right shoulder.

He pulled the shotgun form his shoulder and walked calmly and quietly to the mouth of the alley. He could smell death in the air again. He reached up and felt his jaw, he had just shaved and it felt bristly. He could feel the scar that ran from the bottom left of his jaw to the top of his right eyebrow. He gained that scar when a guy named Justin tried to kill him shortly after the world ended. Justin had come at him with a machete and got him in the face. Dalton pulled the machete out and cut Justin's head off in one stroke. That machete now hung from his back. It had served him well so far in his journey. The .44 magnum at his hip was just a bonus he had earned along the road.

Dalton found himself thinking back to high school, back when he thought he knew what everyone was like. He never would have thought Justin would try to kill him later in life. He also never would have thought that Corbin, Jacob, Nicole, Payton, Riley, and Zach would be the few survivors he found himself amongst. He also never would have thought that Zach and Payton would be spooning for warmth. Just as he was thinking that he heard a noise from behind him, a dull banging sound. He turned around quickly and raised his shotgun to shoot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger he saw the person raise their hands and come forward. It was Jacob, pale as ever, out of the dumpster in the dead of night. Dalton lowered the shotgun with a sigh and turned back around. Jacob walked over and stood next to him.

"What are you doing up? You need to get some rest bud." Dalton said to Jacob without looking at him.

"You need to sleep to." Jacob replied to Dalton quietly.

"Don't avoid the question Jacob." Dalton said to him in a dead pan voice.

"I can't sleep because I'm cold." Jacob confessed to Dalton.

"Then spoon with Corbin if you're cold." Dalton replied to him dryly.

"Corbin is deep asleep and trying to spoon will wake him up. Besides he doesn't like that stuff." Jacob replied to Dalton.

"Then go sleep with Payton and Zach." Dalton replied to Jacob.

"I don't want to sleep with them I want you to keep me warm." Jacob said to Dalton.

"Jacob I am not gay, and I will not spoon with you again. We did it at regionals in baseball my senior year, but that was to be the only time." Dalton replied to Jacob angrily.

"Oh come on. You don't have to be gay to spoon with me." Jacob replied to Dalton.

"If I do will you just shut up and leave me alone?" Dalton asked irritably.

"Yes." Jacob replied happily.

Dalton let out a long sigh and went with Jacob back to the dumpster. The two climbed in and laid down together, Dalton acted as the big spoon and Jacob acted as the little spoon. Before too long Jacob was asleep and Dalton matched his breathing to Jacob's. Not too long after Dalton was silently praying Jacob couldn't feel the awkward boner pressed to his ass. Shortly thereafter Dalton fell asleep. He dreamt of his days in high school. He saw the faces of people long dead. He remembered sports trips and times with friends. He saw the talks he had late at night with Corbin and Jacob. At some point he started crying. Then he woke up to screaming.

It was daylight out and the screaming sounded like Payton. Jacob and Corbin were both gone and the cover to the dumpster had been torn away. He got up quickly and looked around. The covers to all three dumpsters had been torn away. He hopped out of his dumpster and ran to the far one at the dead end where Nicole and Riley had slept. When he looked inside he saw Riley was gone. But Nicole's dismembered body was strewn all throughout the dumpster. Blood and guts were strewn all throughout the dumpster and the smell of rot combined with that of the entrails was horrid. He backed away and ran to the dumpster Payton and Zach had shared. The screaming was loud at this dumpster and it was definitely Payton.

Zach was gone like the others, but Payton sat in the dumpster missing an arm and screaming. Dalton climbed into the dumpster and removed his shirt. He used his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Payton had already lost a lot of blood and had finally stopped screaming. He was staring at Dalton in disbelief. Dalton tightened the shirt around the wound. He knew it would be a long shot but he still had to try. He pulled Payton in close to him and held on tight. He was gonna provide as much comfort as he could. What little that was.

"Dalton you need to find the others. Corbin, Jacob, Nicole, Riley, and Zach need you now more than ever. It was Forlorn, they came last night while we slept." Payton said shakily.

"Payton, Nicole is dead. They dismembered her in her dumpster." Dalton said quietly to Payton.

"Oh god! Those monsters! Dalton promise me you will find the others and avenge us!" Payton yelled at Dalton.

"Don't worry, we will both find them. Together." Dalton said to Payton with tears in his eyes.

"No. I'm done for, I will die and turn soon. You have to find them. I know I won't make it. Go find them and make those sons a bitches pay for this." Payton said holding strong as best he could.

Dalton nodded and pulled Payton into another firm hug. Then he stood unsheathed his machete and cut Payton's head off with one brutal stroke. Blood spurted everywhere, it would attract the dead. At least they would clean up this mess. He knew this day would come eventually. He just wanted to go before it did. Now he found himself looking over the lifeless body of a good friend. He had to find the people who did this and make them pay. He grabbed Payton's two glock 17's and his mp-5. He got out of the dumpster and set out across the city. A new purpose filled him. He would find them. He would kill the bastards that caused this. He would be ok again.

He knew of a police station nearby and made that his goal. The Reapers would most likely have taken it over by now. He planned on having his group join them if he could get the Reapers to help him find his people. It would be a long shot, but what other choice did he have? Desperate times call for desperate measures, and this was both. He would have to cross ten blocks in the open alone in order to get to the police station. It was a vast risk but one he had to take nonetheless. He had the two glock 17's in his belt, the .44 magnum at his right hip, the machete slung across his back, the mp-5 slung across his back, and the twelve gauge shotgun in his hands. He didn't know why but having the shotgun in his hands made him feel safe. Like anything could happen and he would be ready to take it on.

He turned a corner as he walked and came out onto a street. The burned husks of old cars littered the street for a few blocks. The windows and doors of old storefronts were gone. Most likely looted long ago. A gun store further up looked entirely untouched. Most likely because of the alarm system, barred doors and windows, the iron shutters, and the thick steel doors. Looks could be deceiving however. The power had been out for a long time and someone could have gone through a back door. Still he had to try. He went up to the main door and juried the handle.

The lock broke within a few minutes and he went inside. The room he entered was entirely dark and clean. There was no musty smell at all. He could hear the soft sound of air vents blowing and the low hum of a generator somewhere far off. He shut the door behind him and searched for a light switch. When he found one he flipped it and was momentarily blinded by the bright light. Every case in the room was full of guns and ammo. Almost like nothing had ever happened. He heard footsteps and lots of them coming towards him. He raised his shotgun and waited.

When they entered the room there were at least twenty of them. He recognized them to be Reapers. All but one of them had a gun aimed at his head. The one who didn't was clearly the one in charge here. He was tall and muscular, had blonde hair and was missing his left eye. He fit the description of a man called Titan. He was the top lieutenant for the Reapers, and always looking to boost his crew before the Reapers. This was the ideal person to talk to about his missing friends. He would do anything to boost his crew's size. Plus he hated the Forlorn more than anyone.

"I see you found your way into my home. By the look of you I would say you haven't always been alone. You look more like a leader to me than a follower though. And by the look you are giving me you know who I am." Titan said to Dalton in a deep booming voice.

"Good analysis of me. You are spot on correct Titan." Dalton replied to Titan calmly.

"Smart man. I could use you in my crew very easily. But I need to find out your opinion of the Reapers before I make my decision." Titan replied coolly.

"I haven't always agreed with what the Reapers do but that has changed. The Reapers would never kidnap people and kill others while they slept." Dalton replied calmly.

"I see the Forlorn paid you a visit recently. I assume you want revenge?" Titan said smiling.

"Yes, I want to make those fucking soulless bastards pay for what they've done. But I want more also." Dalton replied stone faced.

"There is always a catch. Ok. Tell me what else you want." Titan replied calmly.

"I want your help getting my people back and then we will join you." Dalton said coolly.

A sly smile crept across Titan's face. "I believe you have yourself a deal my friend." Titan said while extending his hand.

Dalton shook his hand. "Do you know where they might have taken them?" He asked.

"I know exactly where they took your people. There is only one Forlorn outpost in this sector. That is the old clinic behind harbor freight." Titan said as he went to a map on the wall.

"Ok what's the plan?" Dalton asked.

"We split up and send forces in from two sides. One group to the rear entrance and one to the front entrance. We will go under a peace banner and hope for them to accept and come out. That will give you time to get in and find your people. We will meet you back here at midnight." Titan said while studying the map.

"Ok. Which force do I go with?" Dalton asked confused.

"You will go in through the roof. All you need to do is get on top of the harbor freight building, and you can jump across to the clinic." Titan replied calmly.

Titan assembled his men infront of the gun store. He had one hundred in total. He split them into two groups and had peace banners made. He sent the first group out southwest to reach the rear entrance. He led the other group west to reach the front entrance. Dalton went with Titan for it would be easier to reach harbor freight from his path. Titan had also instructed Dalton to search for a man named Orion while he was in the clinic. If he found him he was to bring him back with him. The trip would take them a few hours and Dalton was getting restless. He didn't like not knowing how his people were doing.

He also didn't like the stories he had heard about the Forlorn. He heard that they sold their captives as slaves when they had no use for them. He also heard that two were kept from every new batch as sex slaves. He didn't like the thought of who was doing what. What he really couldn't understand was why they didn't take him or kill him. It didn't fit the way the Forlorn operated. Something was up but he couldn't put his finger on what. That could wait until later though. Right now he needed to focus on saving his friends. That was all that really mattered to him.

"You know you're either a really brave man or a very stupid one for what you did." Titan said to Dalton as they walked to their destination.

"I saw an opportunity and decided to take it. I needed a way to save my friends and ensure their safety later on." Dalton replied to Titan.

"Then you made a clever choice it would seem. Let's just hope you really mean it. Otherwise I will have to kill you all." Titan said to Dalton in a terror inducing voice.

"You have my word that there will be no tricks from me." Dalton replied to Titan calmly.

"Tell me of your friends that were taken. I might be able to prepare you for the fates they have been dealt." Titan said quietly.

"There was a girl and three boys. The girl's name is Riley and she is fiercely loyal and can talk her way through anything. The first of the three boys was tall, about six foot three, and skinny, his name is Zach, one hell of a fighter when you piss him off. The second of the three boys was tall also, but not as tall, five foot nine maybe, he is kinda cocky and squirmy as hell, his name is Corbin. The third and final of the three boys was short, five foot four, very pale, and skinny, he had a certain innocence about him, his name is Jacob." Dalton explained to Titan.

"The girl and two taller boys could be slaves or training partners. The little one is definitely a sex slave. He fits the standard for a man named Oberon. He's a sick demented fuck. Guaranteed your friend will be a mess when we find him." Titan informed Dalton as they reached harbor freight.

"How do you know all of this?" Dalton asked Titan curiously.

"Because I used to be one of Oberon's toys. Now go we won't have much time to save them once the talks start." Titan told Dalton quietly.

Dalton nodded to Titan and took his leave from him. He headed to harbor freight to find the roof access ladder and get to the roof. The main doors were destroyed along with the windows so entering was not a problem. The problem would be maneuvering through a dark building that was most likely ransacked. If it meant finding his friends it was worth it though. He began picking his way through the store. As he had suspected most of the shelving units had been knocked over. It was a maze that stood between him and his friends. He wouldn't let it stop him from achieving his goal of rescuing his people. Nothing would stop him from achieving that goal, not even the Reapers.

It took him the better part of ten minutes but he made his way to the access ladder. He climbed up it and was standing on the roof within five minutes. He could see both of Titan's groups were in position. He could also see that the Forlorn were exiting the clinic to meet his groups. He took a running start and jumped from the roof of harbor freight and onto the rooftop of the clinic. He began searching the rooftop for an access point. He found one next to a skylight and decided now was as good a time as any. He threw open the trapdoor and began climbing down the ladder. It took him four minutes to reach the bottom. He found himself in a maintenance room.

The room was bathed in the red light of back up generators and the noise was deafening. He drew his shotgun and went to the door. There was a map that indicated he was in the basement. He opened the door slowly and found he was in a room full of cages. People were in the cages. Some wore ragged clothes, others wore loin cloths and had old wounds, and the remaining were naked. He went first to the cage of loin cloth people and asked for Orion, he was not there but someone else was. That someone was Corbin. He was huddled in a corner nursing a wide gash in his side when Dalton came up.

"Corbin? Is that really you?" Dalton called into the cage. There were twelve including Corbin inside the cage.

Corbin looked up at him and began to sob. "I thought they killed you." He said shakily between sobs.

Dalton removed the bar locking the cage and swung the door open. "Everyone go to the maintenance room and take the ladder to the roof." After the majority had left Dalton went to Corbin. He took some old rags off the floor and bandaged Corbin's side.

He got and went to leave but realized Corbin wasn't getting up. He went back to Corbin and took one arm over his shoulder, and tried to get Corbin to his feet. Corbin didn't have the willpower to stand on his own. Dalton put his free arm behind Corbin's knees and lifted him up carrying him to the maintenance room bridal style. He set him down by the ladder. He promised to come back for him later and left the room. He went next to the cage of people garbed in ragged clothing. This cage had the same bar as the other one. He asked again for Orion and no one knew where he was. He opened the cage and told everyone to go to the roof. When most everyone was gone he turned to leave but someone grabbed him by the arm. He quickly realized that it was Riley.

"They have been making me work in the storerooms. Those metal doors lead to them. That is where they keep their excess guns, ammo, and clothing. We could arm and clothe all these people." Riley said to Dalton with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Go to the roof and tell everyone to come back down. Tell them they will be getting clothes and weapons." Dalton said to Riley as he went to the store rooms.

It took the better part of an hour but he got everyone except Corbin, Jacob, Zach, and Orion clothed. He also armed them all. There were plenty of guns, ammo, and clothes left over for everyone else and then some more. He planned on arming and clothing the people who were completely naked still locked in a cage. Riley had redressed herself in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She took two glock 17's for herself. Dalton asked her to go get Corbin and bring him to the store rooms. She left and came back shortly after alone and informed Dalton that Corbin wouldn't come unless Dalton brought him. Dalton went and picked Corbin up from the ground where he was in the maintenance room. His loin cloth didn't do a very good job of covering him. As he was lifted up the front flap fell to the side revealing his big balls and his limp penis along with his golden bush. Dalton tried not to look but he had to admit that Corbin looked hot in this vulnerable state that he was in. Corbin turned red and tried to cover up but it didn't work out to well. He looked to Dalton apologetically but Dalton shook his head as if to say no worries you're alright. Dalton set him down by one of the large containers of clothing. He looked over to Corbin and remembered that Corbin wore long socks, and cowboy boots, tight blue wranglers, a white tank top and a nice flannel long sleeve shirt back in high school. As for underwear he usually wore tight fitting light yellow boxer briefs. Dalton started searching through the container trying to find similar clothing items. To his luck he found all of it. Even a pair of light yellow tight fitting Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He even managed to find a black cowboy hat. He set the clothing in a pile on the ground and got down on his knees to help Corbin get dressed. He waited to see if Corbin was going to take the loin cloth off and when he didn't Dalton grabbed the loin cloth by the small string and broke it. He threw the loin cloth to the side and looked Corbin in the eyes as his penis began to bounce and get harder. Corbin had a sad longing look on his face and Dalton leaned forward so his face was close to Corbin's. He kissed him long and sweet on the lips then pulled away and helped Corbin into the light yellow boxer briefs, lightly brushing his cock as he put them on. Then he put the socks and jeans on Corbin. Followed by tank top and flannel. He zipped up and buttoned Corbin's jeans after tucking in his shirts. Then he buttoned the flannel and put the boots and hat on Corbin. He watched Corbin stand on his own and go to a container of guns. He grabbed a .357 magnum and a twelve gauge double barrel shotgun for his new weapons. From what Dalton had learned from Riley she had been one of the labor slaves and Corbin was a training partner. Between those two groups, not including Corbin or Riley, there were twenty two people. The third cage held the sex slaves and had two massive bars held in place by padlocks. It would be fun freeing those people even though there were only six. Dalton searched the store rooms for something he could use. All he found was a sledgehammer.

He went to the cage and began hitting the padlocks. The first lock took twelve hits to bust. He removed that bar quickly with Riley and Corbin's help before going to work on the other padlock. The slaves in this cage told him that Orion and two new slaves were still upstairs. Dalton had a feeling he knew the two new slaves but refused to think about it now. The second padlock was sturdier and took thirty hits to bust. Once the cage was open and the slaves clothed Dalton sent them to the roof with the others. Along with orders to jump across to harbor freight and wait inside for him. He went to the maintenance room to see them off. Corbin's wound was deep and he was exhausted from the work he had been put through.

"I need both of you to go with the others. It's not safe for you here." Dalton told them in a serious tone.

"Oh no, you're not splitting us up again! Not this soon!" Riley yelled at him angrily.

"I'm not gonna watch you die in this building because of me!" Dalton yelled back angrily.

"That's not your call to make!" She shot back angrily.

"It is when you made me the leader!" He shot back angrily.

"We are all gonna die one way or another. So we are coming with you." Corbin said through gritted teeth as he loaded his guns.

"Fine but if things go south you run like hell for the maintenance room and get out of here." Dalton told them reluctantly.

They agreed to his terms and followed him to the store rooms. Once inside they gathered three outfits for the people they intended to rescue. They did not grab any extra weapons however, because Dalton said they had enough for now. They climbed the stairs to the ground level of the building and went down the hall to their right. As he had expected there was no sign of anyone in the building. They then began to search every room for the missing three. One by one each room turned up empty until there were none left. They found another stairway and followed it to the next floor. When they reached it they could faintly hear screaming coming from a far room. They made their way towards the room, checking other rooms along the way.

When they finally reached the room the screaming was very loud and it sounded a hell of a lot like Jacob. He was clearly in a lot of pain. On the door written in blood was the name 'Oberon' horror filed Dalton as he remembered what Titan had told him. He told Riley and Corbin everything he had learned from Titan. The two looked at him in complete shock from what he told them. When he finished Corbin told him he would be ok with joining the Reapers. Riley told him she really liked the word gathering. Dalton had them get on both sides of the door. He raised his hand and counted down from three. Then he kicked in the door and they rushed inside.

What they witnessed next was to foul to believe. A tall man was having his way with little Jacob while Zach and another man were forced to watch at gunpoint. Dalton didn't even have time to think, he just shot the tall man's brains all over the wall. Corbin and Riley dealt with the two guards. They gave Zach and what could only be Orion clothes. The two dressed in silence while everyone watched Dalton pull the tall man from Jacob. Jacob was bleeding from his ass and sobbing. Dalton clothed Jacob and personally carried him from the room. Zach was given Payton's mp-5 , Orion got Dalton's twelve gauge shotgun, and Jacob got Payton's two glock 17's.

The group rushed back to the maintenance room. When they reached it Dalton had Jacob go up the ladder first. Followed by Zach and Orion. Next went Riley. By the time she was up Forlorn soldiers were entering the cage room. Dalton gave Corbin his .44 magnum and machete and told him to go up. Corbin refused to go without Dalton. Dalton was holding the door closed with his back and pulled from his pocket an m67 fragmentation grenade. Corbin nodded with tears in his eyes and reluctantly went up the ladder, when he reached the roof the others were already across. He went to go and as he jumped across he heard the explosion and began to sob.

The group gathered together on the rooftop of harbor freight and mourned for the loss of a good friend. They all took a vow to wage a war with the Forlorn under a new banner. A blood red banner in the name of the Death Crews. A new sector of the Reapers lead by Riley the consisted solely of Forlorn rescues. A war that would never end until they were all dead. Within the first three months they had eliminated two Forlorn outposts at the cost of Corbin, who went out with a fiery bang as he took down a hospital. They mourned their loss and went on fighting harder. By the end of the second year they lost Zach to an assassination attempt on Riley. By the end of the sixth they had lost Jacob to the virus after shielding Orion from a zombie. Twelve years after Dalton died Orion fell to old age. Only Riley remained of the original group and the Forlorn were gone from Reno.


End file.
